1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rangefinder device for measuring a distance to a target.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rangefinders are used to measure distances to targets. Typically, a rangefinder will emit a beam of energy towards a target and detect a reflected beam from the target. The rangefinder measures the time interval between the emission of the transmitted beam and the reception of the reflected beam. This time interval is referred to herein as the “flight time.” The distance from the rangefinder to the target is derived from the speed of the beam and the flight time.
The accuracy of range measurements is affected by the rangefinder's ability to accurately measure a beam's flight time because small variations can create significant errors in the distance calculated. Often, capacitor discharge mechanisms are used to create a more manageable representation of the flight time. Even using such discharging mechanisms, delays in the rangefinder's internal circuitry add additional error to flight time interval measurements.
Some errors caused by the internal circuitry are due to inherent delays that can be initially measured and corrected during, for example, factory calibration and test. However, some delays caused by the internal circuitry are variable and may change over time. Further, some delays may change with variations in environmental conditions such as temperature, humidity and the like.